Druna Preview: Locked Away
by FandomFictionCece
Summary: This is simply a preview. One night, Draco sneaks Luna out of the Draco Manor Dungeon and gives her a Happy Christmas, though they got something better than what they could ever ask for- each other. Taking place during the Deathly Hallows book. If this is liked and reviewed enough, I'll turn it into an actual story. I do have ideas for it so like it up! 3


**Okay, so I know I haven't been updating the Finnick Games but I am still writing it. I just kept changing things so I decided to publish at least the first half all at once. In the meanwhile, I just got bored and wrote this little Druna fanfic scene. If this gets enough attention and likes, I'll make it a full story that I actually have thought out. This scene might change with not such fast dialogue. (I think everyone knows my bad side is unrealistic dialogue) but hey! Let me know if you dig it!Previews of an Alice in Wonderland/Peter Pan fanfic will come out soon as well. I hope people keep reading! 3**

"Draco, I can't see the surprise if I'm blindfolded." Luna noted

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "We're almost there. Just keep on the blindfolds for just a second longer...and no peeking!" he added after Luna started sliding the scarf slowly off her eyes. She giggled and quickly fastened the scarf back to the position covering her eyes.

"Alright stop." said Draco, griping onto Luna's shoulders.

"Draco Malfoy, I don't mean to rain on your parade but this is quite strange. Unless you've found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, I have no idea what could possibly be a surprise to me.

"Well, sadly I did not manage to catch a Creamed-Headed-"

"_Crumple-Horned-_"

"But, I did want to do something for you. I know you haven't been out a lot anymore…" Luna fell silent, not even yelling of being prisoner by the Malfoy Manor. Draco swallowed hard, trying to go on with his point. "So, I thought 'why let this special day pass without doing anything?'" With that, Draco swiped off the scarf from Luna's eyes, which widened and glowed.

She was in a indoor, beautiful courtyard, filled with flower and drooping lights from the dark, wooden arches. In the middle stood a Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments from head to toe. Luna let out a happily laugh and danced all around, wondering and taking every inch of the room in.

"Did you do all of this yourself?" she asked curiously. Draco appreciated how there was no doubt nor not much astonishment. It made him feel as if someone could expect kindness from him.

"Well, most of it is leftover from father's party but I did manage to get the lights back on and redecorate the Christmas tree. Luna stared at the tree, inspecting every detail of it. Draco saw her face. It was distant. She was thinking something.

"What is it." Draco asked.

"…I forgot today was Christmas today. I don't remember i being December, either." Draco's stomach tightened. Guilt settled deeply inside of him. She's been in the cell for so long, she lost track of the days.

"You know Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do exist, right?" Luna asked, not letting her eyes leave the tree. Her mouth had a faint smile play across it.

Draco sighed deeply; this was a dangerous bullet to dodge.

"It's okay if you don't." said Luna. Draco stared at her. "No one does. Not yet, anyways. They will, though." Luna looked over at Draco. Her blue eyes burned into his own. Her eyes shined and sparkled, like sapphires. He had to look away. Luna jumped onto a box of Christmas supplies, continuing.

"I'm going to prove I'm right when I become older. I'll travel just like I did for daddy last time. I'll go everywhere, finding all kinds of creatures." Draco took a chance to look at Luna. She was looking to the side, her blonde locks delicately caressing the cheek of her face. Draco couldn't help but think she looked enchanting, as if something out of a dream. A dream he wanted badly. Too badly.

"Maybe then, people would stop thinking I'm crazy." A silence passed, Draco just watching Luna gaze off.

"I don't think you're crazy." Draco said softly. Luna's head whipped to look back at him, her eyes surprised by his response. She obviously doesn't know what to say, which is worse. _Do people never tell her she's not crazy?_ Draco thought to himself. _Then again, the old Draco was one of them._

"I know." said Luna after a while, despite her surprised look earlier. "Everyone else isn't like you. Laughed at, called a liar…They act as if they know what they need to know already."

"Like they think they know you when they don't know the half of it." Luna's eyes lit up and spun her head to look at Draco. He weakly laughs. "Small world, I guess." Luna gives a smile back. Draco felt a huge relief that after everything, Luna could still smile.

Her beautiful smile.

Father would kill Draco if he knew of the thoughts that ran through Draco's head. Thinking like that of a muggle-lover. Father would croak at the slightest news of that. _So what?_ he thought aggressively. Luna was his friend and father would just have to square with it.

If he ever told, that is.

"I wonder what father is doing for Christmas." said Luna, curiously. "Probably talking to mother, again. He does that a lot." Draco was lost for words. He never knew Luna's home life. He walked over to Luna, attempting to comfort her in some way.

"Luna, I'm sorry you're here for Christmas. You must miss your father."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not sorry." Luna repeated. "I love my father with all my heart but I'm not sorry I'm here. I don't have a lot of friends so I'm glad I made a new one. Your my friend."

The word _friend_ felt like a dagger in the heart to Draco. _Why?_ he thought. _Even I thought we were friends. What's so wrong about that?_

Draco knew he was just acting dumb, as if he had no clue why the word hurt him so. He also knew whom else would hurt him if he acted upon his feelings.

Draco watched Luna jump off of the box, about to go the tree, until she saw Draco looking at her.

"What?" she asked, a little defensive. With a badly hidden smile, Draco merrily pointed up to the ceiling, where a green plant grew through the board.

"Mistletoe." he said, softly.

"Did you know Nargles often infest mistletoe? They're quite dangerous. Tricksters, too." Draco made a noise to show he was listening but was walking closer to Luna. Draco could tell Luna noticed, for her face blushed an unbearable red. She speeded up her speech.

"Often thieves, you know. Infact, a few years ago they stole-" Draco was now so close, their heads brushed against each other.

"You know you can't move from a mistletoe until you've been kissed." said Draco

"What about the Nargles?" Luna asked unevenly. Coming out of her mouth, Draco knew it was a failed excuse to stop him. To stop this.

"Don't worry." said Draco softly, tipping her chin up. "I'll protect you."

He kissed her.

**If you didn't guess, yes this is during the Deathly Hallows when Luna is held in the Malfoy Manor for God knows how long. Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
